


黏人精 1

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Kudos: 9





	黏人精 1

吴世勋高他半个头，张艺兴必须得踮起脚尖才能稳妥地搂上他脖子，他嘴里有烟味，张艺兴砸吧砸吧嘴用心尝了尝尼古丁的香气，半张脸因为缺氧变得通红。  
“你又抽烟啦？”张艺兴才顺完气，靠在墙上抬头看他。  
吴世勋垂头一只腿抬起来踩在身后的墙上，他高挑的身体靠在墙上一动不动，刚才用力钳制张艺兴腰的手此刻正专心地整理被弄乱的领带，他的碎刘海被张艺兴揉乱，挡住了藏在阴影里的锋利眉眼。  
“喂！”张艺兴不满地抽出插在口袋里的手，往前跨了一步贴近吴世勋，抓住他的手腕不准他再搞这烦人的东西，“我在问你话呢！”  
狭小黑暗的空间里空气被逐步抽离，敞亮的丝丝光线依然从门缝间漏入，张艺兴被吴世勋反手按回墙上动弹不得，他先低下头闻了闻他颈上衣领间与皮肤里，是柔顺剂的清香混着他身上浓烈奶香的味道，然后吴世勋才沉着嗓子警告张艺兴别胡闹。  
张艺兴被他的东西顶到，自然明白这话里少儿不宜的意思。  
教室外面的广播提示升旗仪式已经过半，而他刚跑下楼就被迟到干脆逃掉的吴世勋在楼道口抓了个正着。张艺兴当然屁颠屁颠地在众目睽睽之下跟着吴世勋溜回了他的班级，捧着他脸和吴世勋来了个情欲十足的湿吻。  
张艺兴的舌头总是往回收，吴世勋恨不得把他灵巧的舌头勾住然后慢慢地教他如何接吻、他的口涎从嘴角边流出，两只手还趁乱抬起，搁在吴世勋胸膛前攥住他的领带，把吴世勋的往下拉——这可真不是个好习惯。  
吴世勋从他软薄的小小耳垂开始吻起，张艺兴因为情欲下的冲动惯性跟着侧头，将温热的鼻息打在他发梢上，他手指不再老实，在吴世勋的身上又抓又挠，处处撩拨起火。  
他酒窝下白暖的脖颈被吴世勋轻舔得泛粉，惹他笑得媚喘得娇，开始抗拒又开始缴械投降，渴望被就地夺取。  
吴世勋边吻边问他舒不舒服，张艺兴喘得连话也讲不出，只能闭着眼睛一遍一遍地点头，背部因为难以控制的欲望绷紧，只能不断摩擦着墙面减缓这折磨人的舒服劲。  
涌动的人群一波一波地攒动，鱼贯进教学楼，闹哄哄的讨论声连三楼的人都能感受得到冬天的这份热气，却愁坏了突然从欲念中惊醒的张艺兴，推开不知分寸不懂场合的吴世勋，张艺兴咽下口水匆匆忙忙系上衬衫的扣子，将长到脚踝的羽绒服胡乱地套在身上后在吴世勋脸上啄了一下留下一句“放学一起去”便草草收尾。


End file.
